


Otherworldly

by cathrrrine



Category: Supernatural, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangle, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, This was stressful to write because I love Geralt and Sam, angst romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrrrine/pseuds/cathrrrine
Summary: When a case involving Sam, Dean and Red goes wrong, they end up in a world beyond their own. There, Red finds trouble when her heart gets in the way.
Relationships: Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character/Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. How Did We End Up Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Somethings may not be accurate, forgive me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red, Sam and Dean have a strange encounter.

“Red!” Dean yelled, tossing her a knife as he kicked the demon in front of him. She caught the blade just in time to stab the black-eyed vessel that had her pinned to the wall.

Red and the Winchesters were no strangers to a bloody battle with demons in play. This time it was just as gruel, just as wild and just as exhausting.   
  
“I think that’s the last of them,” Sam panted, walking towards his brother and his best friend with a slight limp—they weren’t usually lucky in getting out of a fight without a single scratch. After all, it was only three of them against what seemed like a dozen. “We should get going before more of them show up.”

”You okay, Sam?” Red rushed to his side, putting his arm around her to help balance him. “What happened?”

”One of them managed to scratch my calf with a knife. It’s not that bad.”

Dean turned his head slightly to look at the pair, a small smile tugged at his lips. His brother never admitted it, but Dean knew how smitten he was with Red.   
  
Suddenly, both Red and Sam’s froze in their spot, their eyes glued to something in front of them. Dean whipped his head around only to see a raven-haired woman staring at the three of them with dark eyes. Red scowled, automatically reaching for her weapon.

“Atë.” The Greek Goddess of Mischief. This was not their first encounter. Red’s heart beat with rage, anger clouding her vision. The deity in front of her had killed many people, including her very own sister. She wanted nothing more than to kill the being. All three of them were already pointing their guns at her. But guns were no use. Nothing Red tried before had killed the Goddess. Guns, knives, arrows...she seemed indestructible. But that wasn’t going to keep her from trying.

”I can smell your displeasure from here.” Atë narrowed her eyes, looking pointedly at their guns. “Trust me, mortals. There’s nothing you can do that will kill me.”

”Watch me try, bitch.”

”Your words do not hurt me either.” A dry chuckle escaped her lips.

”What do you want?” Sam hissed.

”For you to stop interrupting my plans.”

“Heh, well no can do. We’re not letting you destroy our world anytime soon.” Dean kept his gun pointed at her. He knew it wouldn’t kill her, but it could very well slow her down. 

Atë did not reply. Instead, she kept her intense gaze fixed on them. They stared back twice as hard, ignoring the uneasy feeling that was starting to brew in the pits of their stomachs.

”I think it’s time I finally get rid of you three.” And with that, she rose her pale arms to the air, hailing a cloud of dark blue mist. It descended from the ceiling, and all the three humans could do was watch in horror. 

They went to shoot at her but she was no longer there, and soon the whole area was covered in the mist.

It was like it happened in slow-motion. There was nothing they could do, they were helpless as the mist surrounded them. It spiralled like a hurricane, blocking all their senses. Before they were completely engulfed, Red noticed a flash of white light but it disappeared just as soon as she blinked.

Red tried to reach for the two men, but her body felt languid. She tried to call out for them, but her voice was gone, her throat dry and coarse. It was a state of frenzy that she didn’t know how to react to. Everything was out of control. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to stop from screaming—there wouldn’t even be any sound.

It felt like an eternity before she felt a thud, she had landed on her stomach. She clenched the ground beneath her, feeling the familiar texture of soft, damp soil.

”Red!”

She groaned, tears threatening to prick at her eyes from the overwhelming sense of relief. “Sam?” She managed to whisper.

”Red, are you okay?” He helped her up, his voice thick with worry. She didn’t look injured, but he asked anyway.

”I’m fine, just a little bit dizzy. Where are-“ Before she could say anything else, a loud groan from Dean cut her off.

”Guys!” The older Winchester called out. “I don’t know what the hell that is, but I don’t think it’s anywhere near friendly.”

It was an insect-like creature covered in what seemed like black goo, standing ten feet across from where they were. The three of them were once again frozen, confused and scared. But it was Dean who snapped them out of the trance when the creature started to move.

”What should we do?”

”Run.”

”Shoot.”

”You think our bullets will work?” Dean looked at Sam.

”Guys, I think we should run. NOW.” Just when Red said that, the creature ran at full speed towards them. They ran towards god-knows-where, desperate for safety. They were pumped with adrenaline, but even that wasn’t enough. They were already tired from killing the demons before.

”It's chasing us!” The forest was thick, and they ran as fast as they could without a clearing in sight. Sam was slowing down as the wound on his leg worsened. Dean noticed and put his brother’s arm around his own shoulders, doing the same thing Red did before. Red stayed behind them, turning to shoot at the creature. It slowed it down, but not enough.   
  


“I’m running out of bullets.” She cried. She fumbled around for her blade, but in the blink of an eye, the creature pounced at her, causing her to fall down.

”Fuck. Red!” The two Winchesters ran over to help her but the creature moved fast.

She managed to dodge an attack just in time, rolling over to her side. The blade came in handy as she slashed it at the creature. It cried out, but it seemed to only make it mad. Red struggled, squirming beneath it’s grasp. 

That was when they met him.

He plunged his sword into the creature, pulled it out and beheaded it. Just like that, it was dead. Red was in shock, but she managed to assess the man who saved her.

He was a tall, muscular man with long white hair, pale skin and...black eyes.

”Shit.” She scrambled to get up. It was another demon. “What do _you_ want?” She had enough of them.

The white-haired demon scowled. “I just saved your life.”

”To hell with that.” She seethed. “Did Lucifer send you?”

The Winchesters had just caught up, out of breath, but they pulled their guns out and aimed it at the demon as soon as they saw him. 

”Give us one good reason why we shouldn’t send you back to hell.” said Dean.

The black-eyed man pulled out his sword, “I’m not here to kill _you.”_ His voice was low, and British, they noticed. The scowl on his face was still evident. “I did my job. I killed the Kikimora. Now put your weapons down before this gets ugly.”

”The what?” Red lowered her weapon. The name of the creature sounded familiar. She had read it somewhere before.

”Kikimora. That’s the thing that almost killed you.” The tone of his voice was sharp.

”Wait, what-“ She turned to the Winchesters, eyes wide with confusion. “Where are we?”

”It doesn’t look like Kansas anymore. But first, who are you? Who sent you?”

The man laughed. “One of you townspeople.”

”You don’t work for Lucifer?”

”No.” He replied curtly. 

”You’re...” Red was shaking. She didn’t know if it was from the cold or from the exhaustion, but her body didn’t feel like it wanted her to stay upright anymore. Nonetheless, she stood up without letting it show that she was weak. “You have black eyes. You’re a demon, but you don’t work for Lucifer?”

”Demon?” He scoffed. “The black eyes are from a potion I drank. I’m a Witcher.” He said as-a-matter-of-factly. Like it was obvious. “Now, before you waste anymore of my breath, I’m going to ask you one more time. Put. Your weapons. Down.”

The three of them shared confused glances as they obliged.

“Can I ask you one more question?”

The ‘Witcher’ grunted. Red took that as a _yes_.

“Where are we?”

”Blaviken.”

”Blavi- What? Which part of the world did Atë send us to?” Dean exclaimed.

”Sorry, we’re really not from...around here. Are we in Europe?” said Sam.

The man stared at him blankly.

”Asia?”

”You’re in The Continent.”

”But...which continent exactly?”

Dean decided to join the conversation. “Just tell us where we are and we won’t bother you any longer.”

”I have, if you listened.” The Witcher grunted again. “You’re in Blaviken.”   
  
“I’ve never heard of that place, ever. Are we even still on Earth?”

When no response came, Sam continued. ”How far is Kansas from here?”

”I don’t know where that is.” Although he acted like he was annoyed, it seemed like he was getting more intrigued.

As the men conversed, trying to figure out the geography, Red stayed silent. She was mentally mapping the whole fiasco up in her head. She remembered a conversation between her and her sister when they did research on the Goddess.

”Guys.” The redhead turned to them, a flustered look plastered onto her face. “We’re not in our Universe anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know a lot about The Witcher universe! I’ve only watched the Netflix series (and I loved it). So, if some facts are wrong feel free to correct me!
> 
> Also, I’m aware Atë is not mentioned in any SPN episode. She’s a Greek Goddess of Mischief, and I thought it would be interesting to make her part of the story. In my mind, the character i have for her kind of reminds me of Amara...but I won’t make a her a total copy. Anyways, keep on reading!


	2. If It Isn’t The Butcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight occurs outside the tavern when people recognise The Butcher.

“She sent us here?”

The three of them were now seated in a tavern, not unlike the bars they were used to, but a little less cleaner than what they preferred.

”Atë sent us here.” Red confirmed. She recalled the conversation she had with her sister.

—

” _She’s not here for games. She’s here to destroy the world.”_

_Red turned to her sister, Natalia, who looked as disheveled as an unattended child; hair messy, bags under her eyes, food staining her shirt and crumbs from the sandwich she ate before stuck at the edges of her mouth. She hadn’t showered or eaten properly for days, engrossed with her research on Atë._

_Red, the ever caring sister, handed her a cup of coffee. ”Drink.”_

_”You’re not listening-“_

_”Drink. Then I will listen.” Red repeated. It wasn’t a request. Natalia sighed, knowing full well that her sister wouldn’t take no for an answer. Her hand reached for the cup, much to the satisfaction of her sister, and she took a sip of the warm beverage._

_”Good. Now, what did you say?”_

_”Atë. She’s here on a mission to take what isn’t hers.” Although her words made Red’s spine shiver, she did not display her fear. Instead, she took the hair brush on the table and ran it through her sister’s hair._

_Both of them had red hair, Natalia’s a few shades lighter than Red’s. But although they had the same hair colour, they didn’t share the same texture. Natalia inherited their mother’s straight and silky hair, while Red took to their father’s soft and curly hair. The two of them inherited the red from their father, who was a kind yet stern man._

_Both their parents were dead now. They were all they had left. Well...except for the Winchesters, who came into their lives a few years back._

_“She’s done this before. In 1834, look.” Natalia showed the proof from her laptop screen. Indeed, it was true. It was a report about a woman with a description that matched Atë’s. “She burned houses, people, crops...she took babies just to murder them. Atë kills and conquers.”_

_“There’s no doubt she came back to do this again. She wants to cause chaos. That’s all she knows.”_

_“There’s also something else.” It took Natalia a few clicks on her laptop. “It’s been said that she can send people to another universe.”_

_ “What, like with aliens and shit? ” _

_“Maybe. It’s not impossible. If we’re not careful, she’ll send us off to wherever she wants to. And then we won’t be able to save the world from her antics.”_

_They shared a look. Fear was evident im their eyes._

_“She’s extremely powerful.” Natalia sighed. “But we need to fight her.”_

—

“This wasn’t an accident. She does this to people. Goddess of Mischief, remember?” Red scoffed, taking another swig of water. She would’ve gone for ale, like the white-haired man who lead them here, but she didn’t have any money. At least, none that were worth in the world she was in. So, instead she asked for water, which was fortunately costless.

“How do we get back?” Sam was worried, Red noticed. He never really put his emotions on display, but she’s known him long enough to point out his tells. If he was worried, his eyebrows would knit together subconsciously and he would constantly run his hands through his hair.

Red put her hand over his, and he looked up at her with a smile in his eyes. He intertwined their fingers together, and she stroked his hand with her thumb. It wasn’t an uncommon thing between them. Every time they noticed the other was nervous or scared, they would reach for the other’s hand.

“We have to find a witch.” said Red. “If we were back in our world, Rowena would be able to help us. We need to find someone as powerful as her.”

“Do they even have witches?”

“We could always...” she trailed off as her eyes landed on the person she was looking for. “...ask.”

“Him? Are you kidding me?” Dean shook his head disapprovingly. “He didn’t want anything to do with us.”

“I could ask.”

“No.” Sam gave her hand a squeeze. “He could kill you. We don’t know him.” It was a joke, but there was a hint of truth in there.

Red returned the squeeze, as if to say ‘Don’t worry’. Then she stood up to walk over to the Witcher’s table before they could protest further.

“Not much for company, I see.”

The man ignored her, but she knew he was listening. “We need your help.”

“I’ve helped you enough. You want any more of my services, you pay.”

She started to feel hopeless, but at the back of her head she heard her sister scolding her for giving up too early. “You know we don’t have the money. We’re not from your world.”

He acted as if he was unbothered.

“Listen.” She seethed, frustrated with the way he was treating her. “All we need to do is find a witch. Then you can leave us from there. You said you’re a Witcher, do you know anything about magic?”

The corner of his lips twitched, a laugh threatening to start. “Witchers hunt and kill monsters. What you’re looking for is a mage.”

“A mage?” Red took the seat across him and sat down, forcing him to look in her eyes. “We’re looking for a powerful one. Can you lead us to them?”

His amber eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the tavern. He wasn’t completely opposed to the idea of helping the three strangers, but he did not like the idea of stringing along dead weight. He had jobs to do.

“No.” He hummed, downing the glass of ale right after to avoid looking at the woman in front of him.

“No? Seriously?” She didn’t yell, but it seemed like she was close to it. “Okay, what do you want? Besides money.”

“I want you to go away.”

“We don’t know anyone else in this world.”

“You don’t know me either.” That was true.They didn’t even know each other’s names. He stood from his seat and grabbed his things, making a beeline for the exit. She followed suit, hot on his heels.

Red was pissed off. “At least tell me where I can find a mage!”

“Pay.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” She groaned. “Haven’t you heard anything I said? We’re lost! We don’t know anything about your world.”

They were already out the door, him at the front, trying to block out her voice.

“Look, please, just listen to me. Our world is in danger. We need to go back to save it.”

He knew a few things about saving. At this, he stopped in his tracks, contemplating. Red almost cried in relief when he did. 

“If we don’t get back soon, the world- our world, will suffer. There’s someone who wants to destroy it and we’re the only ones who know how to stop her.” The last part wasn’t completely true. They were the only ones who knew what she was going to do to their world, but they didn’t know how to stop her yet. “Please.”

He turned, hearing the desperation in her voice. He gazed into her eyes, filled with a fire that he recognised all too well.

“Oi, that’s the Butcher!” A voice cried fromtheir right. It was a man, obviously drunk, and he was dragging along a sword. The Witcher sighed, a scowl starting to creep on his face. He knew he would face something like this. 

“If it isn’t the Butcher.” Another voice yelled. Red went silent, recognising the venom in the tone of the random man’s voice. 

“Butcher?” She whispered. 

At least half of the townspeople stopped in their tracks when they noticed the ‘butcher’, and a few men crowded around them.

“Get inside.” The Witcher growled to Red, but she couldn’t hear him among all the noise that the crowd was causing. The tension was thick, and Red reached slowlyfor her blade, ready to defend herself.”

“You’re no welcome here. You know that.” The drunk man slurred.

“I was here for a job. I seek no trouble.”

“No trouble? You’re presence is trouble itself.”

“Back off. I was just leaving.” But the drunk man wasn’t listening. He took his sword and swung. The Witcher dodged it, taking out his own sword from it’s sheath. They fought, the Witcher obviously winning, but he wasn’t planning on killing anyone today. He waited for the right moment before throwing a forceful punch his way, knocking the drunk man out immediately.

Red watched as the scene unfolded, not realising when a couple of men crept up behind her.

“You a friend of his?” One of them breathed, close to her neck. She whipped her head around, her face inches away from his. She took two steps back, trying to assess the situation.

“So what if I am?” She questioned.

“Then you just found yourself some trouble, missy.” In the blink of an eye, he swung a blade her way, missing her by inches when she managed to dodge it in time.

She rolled her eyes. “Can’t I get a break?”

Red attacked him, plunging her knife into his thigh. It wasn’t enough apparently, because he stood up fine, pouncing at her once again. She was quick to twirl her body around and kick him in the face, so hard that she could feel his teeth through her boot.

He fell, spitting out blood. It was a move that she used frequently while hunting, and it never failed to knock her victims out—whatever the species.

Another man moved to attack her from the back, this time she was caught off-guard. He had wrapped his arm around her neck, choking her. Just as she was struggling to stab him, his suddenly grip weakened. Red turned around to see Sam, holding a piece of hard wood that he used to hit the man on the head.

They shared a wordless grin for a second before resuming the fight. Dean had also joined, kicking and throwing punches. There were at least a dozen of men who were attacking them all. Why? The three humans didn’t have a clue. But they fought anyway.

Red turned to look for the Witcher, and was surprised when she found him struggling in a chokehold. He seemed strong enough to hold his own, but she ran his way and punched the side of his choker’s head, feeling the crack of her knuckles as it connected with his skull. It was enough to disorientate him.

“I had that.” The Witcher grumbled.

“Oh, yeah, sure you did.” She taunted, turning back to the man and kicking him in the stomach, then again in the face.

The Witcher stared at her, millions of thoughts popping into his head. Maybe she wasn’t dead weight after all.

Maybe he would consider helping her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this sucked. I literally am the worst at fight scenes.


End file.
